On the Plane part 2
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Knivjay's turn to remember...


On the Plane

Knivjay continued resting as she remembered her last day with Kishi. She struggled as she was hungry and her stomach kept grumbling. Simipour came back from the kitchen with 2 nectarines. He came up to Knivjay and heard her stomach growling. He looked at one of the nectarines he was holding and smiled. He offered Knivjay one by putting it in front of her face. She looked at it then up to Simipour, who was smiling. She smiled and took the nectarine from his hand. She sniffed it then took a massive bite out of it. She immediately relaxed and everything came back to her memory.

Team Psi and Team Illusion were chatting away, the Medicham, Gardevoir and Bisharp were filled with alcohol, and therefore they were talking sexual. It was funny to listen to as Illusion Medicham asked a question so random yet freaking hilarious.

"So uh, how long is yours Bisharp?" Illusion Medicham said without hesitation and with a slur. Everybody burst into laughter, except the Medicham, even Bisharp mustered a chesty laugh.

"Well… it's ahem, been a while since I last measured." Bisharp coughed. Everyone burst laughing again, even harder than before. "I'd say…. Mmm… 10 or 10 and a half inches." Bisharp continues. Psi Medicham stares into Illusion Medicham's eyes.

"I know yours is 10 inches… better for me." Psi Medicham smirks.

I spot Kishi lying near Nuzleaf and Pikachu, and he sees me. I look away but look back with my peripheral vision, he's still looking at me and signalling me to come to him. I shake my head and look down. I see a shadow over me. I look up with tears in my eyes to see Kishi, crouching over next to me, a sad look in his eyes.

"Kniv, what's wrong?" he asks slowly. I look up and jump into his arms, my wings out to show. He takes me in his arms and lies back where he was before. I lie on his chest, my wings drooping on the ground. The teams are still talking. I get this thought in my head that because of my claws and head blade that I might cut Kishi's chest, I didn't want that.

"Kish, I think I might be too heavy for you" I say as I sit up.

"No!" Kishi demands. "Dude, to me you're light as a feather" he smiles.

"But my blades might still slice through you…" I say with a worried expression.

"No, no, no!" Kishi yells as he puts his cold, Bisharp gloves around me. "I'm not letting you go" he stipulates, smiling. I try and break free from his grip but he is much too strong, then I feel a rush of sudden power and manage to break free from his steel clutches. I fly to the other side of the room, as Kishi lifts his hand as if to beckon me. He comes up to me again and wraps his arms around me.

"Kniv… I want to be with you…" Kishi explains.

"But I'm a potential hazard to you…. I'm a dragon type…" I reply quickly.

Kishi shakes his head. "You are not a potential hazard to me, I am resistant to your blades and razors… it doesn't matter if you're a dragon type, I still love you" he reassures. I turn away, crying deeply. He picks me up and puts me to my feet and takes my claws into his hands. He looks at me with shiny eyes, and wipes the tears from the corners of my eyes. I manage to smile back then step back about 5 steps.

"Brace yourself!" I caution Kishi. He puts his left foot back and has his arms out. I lunge right into his arms and he hugs me tight. I then fly him to the room directly under where the teams are. There is a huge sheet of glass where the floor is, therefore they can see us directly under, which is not very convenient but what are you gonna do about it? I lie down on the ground and retract my wings into stalks, then retract the stalks into my back. Kishi sits next to me and looks deep into my eyes. I look back onto his, only I'm not looking at his eyes, I'm looking at his fang. It's just like mine, long, pointy and very sharp, and it sticks out of my mouth. I am a hybrid between a Bisharp and Medicham… not the team Bisharp or Medicham, mind you. I have a crested purple helmet, which is similar to a Medicham's head piece, with a light yellow, 3 pointed head blade, with razors covering from the sides of my helmet to my head blade. My hands are of a Medicham, but my fingers are pointed and in the pattern of a Bisharp glove. I have 4 spikes behind my head, which sag slightly, the long ones are my ear coverings and the short ones are my ears. My body is of a Medicham and so are my legs, my knee caps are in the shape of commas, I have a wide grey stripe running down my body and back. My legs, helmet and lips are a deep purple, my gloves are white with fluro yellow lines, my Medicham feet, my face, my sides and arms are blood red. My ears and ear coverings are grey, my knee caps are grey and my leg straps are violet.

Kishi crawls up to me and puts both his hands on my cheeks. I blush a little. I put my claws on his cheeks and kiss him on the lips once. I blush again. Kishi turns his head and gives me a smirk. I bow my head in shame, but Kishi raises my head with his hand. I smile by bearing my teeth. Kishi smirks again and French kisses me softly. I continue blushing profusely. But then I wrap my arms around his body and French kiss harder. We keep this up for a while, but we don't want to separate. Kishi starts fingering me, I open my eyes in surprise and close them again in pleasure. I want to suck him but I'm worried I might hurt him because of my stick out fang. He stops kissing me and down to my pussy. He slides most of his hand in while licking my clitoris. I have never felt anything like this before. I don't have my reproductive organs yet, but I do have a cervix, which is closed at the top. He thrusts his hand harder into me, which feels amazing. When I experience pleasure like this, my Median can't be controlled. Median is a language known by only a handful of Pokémon. Me, Kishi, Tsuki, Bisharp's daughter and Kishi's twin sister, Infernacham and Ambiscor, Brucina the space Zoroark. Bisharp knows it too, but he is not multi type or legendary, he is a normal Bisharp; therefore he is Mi-Median. He is the only Mi-Median in the world. Kishi continues thrusting his hand in and out of my pussy while licking me as well. I feel sensations building inside me. He thrusts deeper and harder, until I reach the brink. I feel my pussy tightening and I catch myself panting and moaning. Kishi thrusts his hand even deeper than before and I feel my orgasm building. A beautiful sensation as Kishi withdraws his fingers. He looks at me then I raise my eyebrows twice at him. He giggles in response. I crawl on all fours to him and I realise something. I open my mouth wide and my fang retracts. Kishi smiles. I go up to him and run my hands up and down his warm body. He moans quietly and smiles. I then run my hands between his thighs and grab hold of his dark member. I feel 2 cold hands on my shoulders as I start sucking his member. It's warm and hard, and so delicious. I hear Kishi moaning. As I suck deeper, Kishi moans louder. I suck harder and faster and Kishi moans even louder. I feel his member throbbing. I think that's a bad sign, so I stop sucking and pull away. I then feel this thick, white liquid go into my mouth and all over my face. I taste it, it's slightly acidic and it's rather sweet. I take the member into my mouth again, rub it hard and suck it hard to get more of the liquid into my mouth. Kishi moans even louder, as he pushes my head in. I feel more of the liquid flow into my mouth, and then I pull away and swallow. Kishi relaxes, then looks at me. I smile and come closer to him. He grabs me by my shoulders then looks into my eyes. I give an evil expression as I look into his. He hugs me tight, as I wrap my arms around his chest. Kishi is a Bisharp and Gallade hybrid. He has Bisharp's red helmet with a blue head blade, he has Bisharp's red shoulders and chest and his waist down is black. He has a Gallade face and he has Bisharp gloves. Kishi splits my legs while holding me and inserts his member into me. The feeling is incredible, like another world. He continues thrusting in me and hugging me at the same time. The sensation is slightly painful but so unbelievably enjoyable. I have never had sex with anyone before so this is my first experience at this wonderful drug. Kishi starts moaning louder than me, as I am moaning quietly. Kishi then puts me on the ground and thrusts me with my legs out. I grip the ground as I moan in pleasure. Kishi continues thrusting hard and fast as he comes up and French kisses me hard while thrusting a little softer. I find myself moaning so loud that I'm begging.

"KISHI, KISHI! MY FIRST EXPERIENCE AT THIS FEELS AMAZING….UHHHH….I…UHHHHHHHH…." I open my eyes and look at Kishi. "I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL GOOD…UUHHHHH….I…UHH…LOVE YOU….SO MUCH… KISHI….UHHHHHH!" Kishi moans louder in delight of that comment, as he thrusts harder, so hard it starts to kind of hurt. I feel a sense of relief as Kishi shoots his warm juices inside of me. He pulls his wet member out of me and then relaxes next to me. I feel slight stinging inside of me and I reach down to rub my clitoris. As I look at my fingers they come back dripping white and red. I look down to see blood coming out of my slit. I freak out and immediately start crying. Kishi hugs me and reassures me.

"It's ok Kniv, this was your first time having sex, therefore you lost your virginity to my cock" he giggles. I smile at him, then hug him tighter. He hugs me back then kisses my forehead, avoiding my head blade.

Knivjay puts the nectarine seed into a tissue from the seat in front of her and then stands up and almost crashes into Vulpix running down the aisle. Knivjay goes to the nearest bin in the kitchen and throws the seed in the bin. Bisharp stands up, gently replaces Nuzleaf onto a pillow and moves to another window seat that has 3 empty seats, he lies down and puts his feet up on the arm rest on the edge seat.


End file.
